


Confessions of the Bi-Curious

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [12]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena helps Caroline clear up some confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of the Bi-Curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> Takes place about a year before the start of season one. No spoilers.

Elena and Caroline were sprawled out on Caroline’s bed. They were watching Caroline’s favorite movie, “The Notebook.”

“I know Ryan Gosling is incredibly hot” said Caroline. “But I also appreciate Rachel McAdams’s good looks.”

Elena hit the pause button on the remote, freezing the film. Then she looked at her friend with raised eyebrows and said “Caroline, are you trying to tell me you’re bisexual?”

The blonde frowned. “I’m not sure. Maybe more like bi-curious” she said.

“You know, there’s an easy way to find out” said Elena, smiling.

“What’s that?” said Caroline.

Elena leaned forward and kissed Caroline delicately on her lips. After a moment, Caroline began kissing her back.


End file.
